It's been too long
by streetmaverick28
Summary: Mortal AU. Percy is away at college and Annabeth decides to surprise him. Smut. Please don't read if you are not mature enough to handle it. It's my first fic so sorry if it sucks. I would love to hear whatever comments you guys have:) enjoy!


She stood outside his door, hand raised preparing to knock. She inhaled deeply, unsure of how he would react to her showing up un announced. They had been dating for years and she knew that he loved her, but dozens of stupid doubts and fears flooded her mind. Sure, they had been together since Freshman year of High School and now, five years later, Percy had gone off to attend a college 6 hours away from where Annabeth lived. It was difficult but they made it work. When you love someone that much you do anything you can to stay with them. But there she stood, in front of his door, second guessing her decision to come here. But she came this far, and there was no way she was going to go home without seeing him.

She exhaled and knocked.

She heard a muffled "coming" from inside the room and in a few second she was looking up into Percy's sea green eyes.

There he was, confused expression on his face, dressed in an old sweatshirt and pair of black jeans. He had never looked as handsome as he did in that moment.

"Hi." She said after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"Wise Girl." He said in reply. It seemed as though he was having trouble putting together a coherent sentence.

"I thought I would come visit you while you are on break-" She was cut off when Percy's mouth met her's.

She kissed him back, relieved at his response. Her hands made their way up and around his neck and she pulled him close, loving the feeling of his body pressed against her's.

"I love you." He said into the kiss.

"I love you, too." And she did. More than anything else in the world.

Percy pulled her into his dorm room and pushed her against the now closed door, kissing her with a growing fervor. Their tongues fought for dominance, while their kiss continued to grow more and more passionate. Hands trailing up and down each other's body's, desperate for any contact they could get. They had almost 3 months to make up for. Percy began peppering open mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck, until her shirt blocked his advances. He tugged on the hem of her shirt, implying that he wanted it off. Annabeth let out a breathy laugh.

"You want it off?" She teased. She wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Yes," He whined in response as he trailed kisses back up to her jaw.

"I don't think that's how we ask for the things that we want," She leaned back away from him and smirked.

He whined at the loss of contact, and looked into her stormy eyes. He knew she wouldn't budge unless he asked politely. In that moment, Percy would have done anything to get her shirt off and as far away as possible.

"Please," He said a little breathlessly.

Annabeth smiled, then kissed him hard for a moment before taking off her shirt, revealing her black lacy bra. Once she had discarded her shirt she noticed Percy staring at her, taking her in, eyes scanning her incase he were to forget any tiny detail. His hands were brushing up and down the incredibly soft skin on her sides, sending chills throughout her body. She blushed and looked away.

"I missed you so much Annabeth." He said with the shy smile that she adored.

"I missed you too, Perc." She replied as she met his eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him. A soft and delicate kiss, that due to the impatience of being apart, grew more passionate as Percy picked her up, her strong legs wrapped around his waist. She kissed along his sharp jawline and down his neck while Percy walked over and sat her down on his desk, her legs still wrapped around him pulling him close to her. She nibbled softly at the sensitive spot on his neck and Percy let out a soft moan. The low, growling sound just about made Annabeth melt. She couldn't take it anymore, the tingling sensation growing quickly in between her thighs. She wanted him, and she wanted him right now. She began to pull off Percy's shirt, but he pushed it back down. She groaned in response and looked up at him. He had a sly grin on his face and Annabeth knew what was coming.

"You want it off?" He teased with a glint in his eyes.

Annabeth couldn't stand to let him be in control like this. Not when she needed him this badly. She leaned forward and kissed along his jaw to his ear.

"Yes, please." She breathed into his ear while slowly undoing his belt.

The words coupled with the sound of her voice sent chills up Percy's spine. He couldn't wait a second longer. He had to have her now. He pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room to gods-know-where, then he picked Annabeth up and she could feel his growing erection through his jeans. He set her down on the bed, climbing up so he was in between her legs. Annabeth used the moment it took for him to climb on top of her to appreciate just how handsome he was. His messy black hair, lust filled green eyes, sharp jawline, collarbones that could cut, and his strong but thin frame-

Annabeth's train of thought was derailed when Percy began slowly placing hot kisses all down her neck and chest while his left hand drew patterns on the sensitive skin just above her hip bone. He was moving painfully slow down her half naked form. Frustrated, Annabeth decided to take things into her own hands.

She gently guided him by his chin back up to her mouth and kissed him hard before rolling to the side so that she was on top of him, straddling his waist. She kissed down his neck, making sure to pay special attention to the sensitive spot in the crook of his collarbone, eliciting another husky moan from Percy. As she moved her kisses down she slid his jeans off and leaned over him sitting in between his legs. She kissed and flicked her tongue along the line of his boxers, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Annabeth smiled, loving the fact that she was able to reduce Perseus Jackson to a whimpering mess. She slowly pulled his boxers off, and threw them aside. She looked him in the eye as she kissed right around his now fully aroused cock, never touching any of the spots that he desperately wanted her to touch. She flicked her tongue over his tip causing him to squirm and squeeze his eyes shut. She pulled away just long enough for Percy to open his eyes. As he did, she took his whole length into her mouth.

"Anna—holy shit—!" He gulped, unable to catch his breath as Annabeth continued.

She stroked him as she bobbed up and down, using her tongue to tease his sensitive tip. She moved slowly at first but she soon began pumping and sucking faster and harder until she could feel Percy begin to tense up. She licked up his whole length and took the tip in her mouth again, swirling her tongue around gently while continuing to stroke him.

"Ah fuck—babe—I'm gon—!" Was all that Percy was able to get out before he fell over the edge.

He came into Annabeth's mouth and she continued to suck until he came down and then she swallowed. She didn't particularly enjoy giving blow jobs, but she loved the way it felt to have Percy moan and loose control because of her. She wiped her mouth, climbed back up and captured Percy's in a kiss. He could taste himself on her.

"I love you," Percy said, his voice low and raspy.

"I love y—" Was all she had time to say as he slid his hand into her jeans with a swiftness that caused her to gasp into their kiss and jolts of hot energy to run through her.

"Your turn." He smiled as he unhooked her bra with his free hand and rolled them so that he was back on top of her in between her legs.

Percy pulled her jeans down and discarded them. He slid his hand back into her panties, admiring how wet she was. He licked and kissed all down her body while his hand teased her clit, causing the electricity to spread more fiercely through her veins. Her back arched and she gasped as Percy slid a finger inside of her. He kissed along her inner thigh to the point her leg met her hip, sliding her panties off with his left hand. He added another finger and began to tease her folds with his hot tongue. He found Annabeth's hand wound in the sheets and he intertwined his fingers with hers. The heat was continuing to build in her gut, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. He pumped and twisted his fingers causing her back to arch more and allowing a moan to escape her lips. The sweet sound only spurred him on. He sucked on her clit while pumping his fingers faster. He slowly added a third finger and curled his fingers causing Annabeth to lose it.

"Perc—fuck!" She moaned and tensed as the heat spread outward from her core causing her hips to buck involuntarily.

She threw her head back and her fingers wound in Percy's hair, pulling as she came. In a bit of pain, Percy continued to pump two fingers slowly while she rode out her orgasm. Once she had relaxed a little he climbed back up to her and kissed her tenderly.

"That was—damn." She said and gladly kissed him back.

Their hands began to explore each other's familiar body's as their kiss deepened. Annabeth took special note of his toned abs and back, which had only gotten more defined since the last time they had seen each other. Percy, however, gently ran his fingers along every one of Annabeth's perfect curves, noticing how toned each muscle was and smiling at the thought of how lucky he was to have her. After a few moments Annabeth slid her hand in between them and began to stroke his hardening cock while they kissed. Percy reached over and got a condom out of his nightstand. Annabeth gently grabbed his hand.

"Really?" Percy pulled back and asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm on the pill. I—I want to feel you." She said, a little embarrassed.

Percy thought that was one of the hottest things she had ever said to him. He threw the condom across the room and kissed her hard. Annabeth laughed into their kiss. He really was the funniest person she had ever met, but he was always good at being serious when it mattered. Percy lined up at her entrance and pulled away from the kiss to stare at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

This wasn't the first time they had had sex. Not even close. But Annabeth knew that if she said she didn't want to, he would stop and they would go about the day just the same. He would never hold it over her or make her feel bad about changing her mind, he loved her too much. He just wanted her to feel safe.

"Positive. I need you." She stared into his eyes as she said it to reassure him.

He leaned down and kissed her as he pushed in, giving her time to adjust. She gave his hip a reassuring squeeze to let him know she was ready for him to continue. He rolled his hips back a forth, slowly picking up the pace.

"Faster," She breathed out.

He obliged right away and his slow rolling soon became a steady thrusting. He ducked his head and began sucking and flicking his tongue over one of Annabeth's nipples while his fingers played with the other.

"Oh, Perc—" She breathed.

"Hmm?" He hummed with her nipple in his mouth, causing her to moan at the sensation.

He continued to pick up the pace and placed kisses across her chest to her other breast, sucking and teasing just as he did to the other. Pretty soon there was a fire building in each of their stomachs. Annabeth suddenly rolled Percy over so she was straddling him. Percy was quite surprised by this, because Annabeth rarely topped.

"What—oohh holy fuck Annabeth!" He practically yelled.

Annabeth had begun to roll her hips in a circle while he was still inside her. She started to grind her hips back and forth while nibbling Percy's neck, leaving hickies all the way from his ear down to his collarbone. Percy's hands found their way to to her ass and squeezed as he helped guide her back and forth on top of him. She ground faster on his length and she could tell he was getting close. She sat up straight and he slid deeper into her, causing her to let out a sexy moan. She loved feeling him all the way inside of her.

"Babe, I'm close." Percy groaned.

"Me too," Annabeth choked out.

She moved her hips in a circle again, knowing that neither of them would last much longer. Percy was unable to get any actual words out as his orgasm began to crash over him. He moaned deep and his breath caught a couple times. Annabeth thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. As Percy came inside of her, she continued to grind on him until she came just a few seconds later. She tensed up around his length gasping and moaning as her orgasm raked through her body. She was barely able to stay up, even with Percy's strong hands holding her sides. They rode out their highs together until Annabeth couldn't stay up any longer and collapsed on top of Percy's chest, both breathing heavily. After a long moment, Annabeth spoke.

"Hey, Percy?" She asked.

"Mhmm?" He replied lazily.

"We should probably get cleaned up." She suggested.

"In a minute. Just stay with me for a little." He said, obviously completely content with the situation.

She didn't try to fight, but instead she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and pulled the sheets up around them.

"I'm happy that you're here." Percy whispered and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head while wrapping himself around her.

"Me too." She whispered back.

They were both asleep within the minute, quite happy that Annabeth knocked.


End file.
